Hermione's Tutoring
by J2001
Summary: This is a story about a fictional relationship between Dumbledore and Hermione and later Hermione and Ron. It contains non-consensual spankings of teenagers/young-adults and some sexual scenes once Hermione and Ron are married.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Tutoring 

This is just a little story idea that popped into my head a few days ago. It starts somewhere around chapter 2 of book one and ends somewhere around the end of book 7. Hermione has a bit of a submissive side and this is partially where it came from. This story will have both non-consensual and consensual spankings of teenagers and young-adults. I guess it starts off somewhat Daddy/Daughter and will eventually be all about Hermione and Ron.

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All character rights are reserved to JK Rowling, creator of Harry Potter.

"You wished to see me Sir?" Hermione Granger crept into the Headmaster's office knowing full well that no good could come from this meeting. She had been at Hogwarts for little more than a day and was already summoned to meet with the Headmaster.

"Ah, yes. Miss Granger. Do come in and make yourself comfortable." The Headmaster, pacing about his office, replied indicating that Hermione should sit in the large, cushioned chair in front of this desk. A small smirk crossed the old man's face as he watched the little girl wince slightly as she sat in the chair. He had charmed it, causing its cushions to appear light and fluffy while being hard as stone to the touch.

Hermione quickly became very cross with the chair. It looked so soft and inviting and the minute she sat her the dull ache in her bottom reminded her of the session with her hairbrush over her father's knee the day before leaving for Hogwarts. When Dumbledore turned his back, she discreetly tried to rub her bottom which the Headmaster noticed out the side of his eye and did his best to suppress a tiny chuckle.

"Miss Granger, do you know why you are here?" he asked, his back turned to her.

"You sent for me sir."

"Yes, that is true. But do you know why?" He replied, deciding to ignore her cheeky response.

"Sorry Sir, no."

"I see. Miss Granger, I find myself in an interesting position. You see I've been asked to personally tutor a student over the next several years. I must admit that I haven't been in this position in quite some time but, nonetheless, I shall endeavor to mentor my new pupil to the best of my ability. What do you think?

Not quite sure how to respond, Hermione said "Sir, I think Harry would enjoy having you for a tutor. But, forgive me Sir, I don't see how that involves me."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Miss Granger, I was not speaking about Mister Potter. But I was speaking about another young Gryffindor who's parents were very concerned about sending her to learn magic her at Hogwarts."

Hermione gulped. "You mean me Sir?"

"When I visited your parents after they objected to your admission to Hogwarts, they had a special request for me." Dumbledore turned, walked back to his desk and sat down. "Normally student discipline" he noticed her shift slightly in the chair at the word "would be handled by the student's head of house. And in your case I would be most inclined to allow Professor McGonagall to oversee your discipline. However, your father made it very clear that he wanted me to be responsible for you. I presume you might understand what I mean."

Hermione embarrassedly nodded her understanding.

"Your father informed me this morning about the discussion that your hairbrush had with your rear-end last night." Hermione blushed a thousand shades of red hearing the Headmaster mention her spanking. "Miss Granger, I want to make it clear. If you misbehave during your time at Hogwarts, if you do not take your studies seriously, or if for any other I see fit, you will be punished. I will spank you same as your father would."

A horrid thought crossed Hermione's mind. "He wouldn't spank me bare would he?" The thought quickly sent shivers down her spine.

"I understand that a young woman your age would, most likely, be quite embarrassed to find herself across her headmaster's knee for a spanking. I must say that I myself do not wish to ever have you in that position. But, as personal favor to your father, I have agreed to his wishes so that he would consent to your attendance at Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Hermione barely whispered.

"I do hope that this conversation has been embarrassing enough for you so that we will not have to have further… discussions."

"Yes Sir."

"Very good Miss Granger. You may go." The Headmaster said, rising from his chair. "I do however wish to see you again next Saturday evening here in my office to talk about your first week." He added as Hermione rose from her chair and he walked her to the door of his office.

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

"Oh Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Sir." She replied.

"That is a ghastly hard chair don't you think? I do hope that will be the first and last time you sit in that chair on a well-spanked bottom." The Headmaster said with a wink of his eye as shut the door to his office.

Hermione stood facing the door for several seconds, blushing and trying to figure out how he knew. She turned, rubbed her bottom through her robes and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. "Surely," she thought, "there's no way he could spank as hard as Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your comments on Chapter 1. I had a bit of trouble deciding where to go with Chapter 2, so I'd be interested in reading your comments. As is, Chapter 3 is coming within the next week.

***********************

Chapter 2

Hermione stood facing the door for several seconds, blushing and feeling completely mortified that obviously her father had told Dumbledore about her spanking last night. Hermione turned, rubbed her bottom through her robes and ran back to the Gryffindor common room before she could possibly feel anymore embarrassed!

Besides her parents and her books there were very few things that Hermione missed when she had left for Hogwarts. However, the one possession that she missed the most was part of what had caused the dull ache that was still present in her bum. Hermione was so excited when, for her 9th birthday her parents had given her a laptop computer. Although she excelled in her computer classes, like everything else, Hermione hardly considered herself a "computer nerd". No, her love for the computer wasn't for the technology but for the cathartic release provided her by e-mail and instant messaging friends.

In real life, Hermione had few friends, and the few "friends" she did have were her teachers and other adults. But on-line, on-line was another world. Over the past two years or so, she had made many friends all over the world with whom she e-mailed/instant messaged regularly. She had even made friends with a girl who was about a year younger than her and lived in Devon. As much as Hermione loved Hogwarts she was very upset by the fact that her computer wouldn't work on campus and, apparently, no one in the wizarding world had heard of that wonderful thing called the Internet!

Finally getting back to the common room, Hermione went straight up to her room and decided she was just going to study. She let herself flop backwards onto her bed and let out a slight yelp from the dull ached in her backside.

"What's wrong?" her roommates Parvati and Lavender asked?

"Oh, nothing." Hermione stammered, embarrassed that they had heard her. " I, uh, just sat on a book that's all."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Listen, Lavender and me are going to get a snack in the great hall. Want to come?"

"Thank you, uh, no." Hermione replied. "I have a lot of studying to do."

"Suit yourself." Parvati replied and her and Lavender walked out of the room leaving Hermione alone lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were going through her mind at the moment! The part of her that hated the pain of a spanking was crushed; she missed her parents but was grateful for leaving this discipline behind, if only for the semester. But now it seamed the discipline was going to follow her. There was another part of her that enjoyed the feeling of being over her father's knee as her hairbrush was striking her bum and that part, that had been disappointed to be leaving her father and mother behind was now glad to know that her spankings would continue.

"Wait, what? Seriously? That can't be right? I can't possibly be looking forward to the spankings, could I?" Hermione thought to herself. "No, normal people don't like getting spanked." She tried to push the thoughts from her mind, but they wouldn't be pushed. No, the more she tried to ignore the thoughts, the stronger they got. Would Dumbledore spank her hard or soft? He was an old man, surely he couldn't spank that hard… could he? Would he spank her over his knee, would she be bent over a chair, would he lay her over his desk? Hermione had read enough fiction stories on the Internet about schoolgirls being spanked by teachers to imagine many scenarios. Would he use his bare hand, a strap, a cane… would her father actually send Dumbledore her very own hairbrush?

And what about clothing? Would he spank her over her clothes, raise up her skirt and spank her over her underpants… he wouldn't pull down her underwear and spank her bare would he? Worst yet, even totally naked! "Wow, where did that thought come from?" Hermione wondered to herself? The thought of presenting her bare-bottom to Dumbledore for a spanking horrified her, making her feel she would just die of embarrassment. The thought of her possibly being completely unclothed made Hermione feel as if she would not only die of embarrassment, but come back to life and die a second humiliating and embarrassing death! Yet, part of her was strangely excited…

"No, get a grip Hermione!" She scolded herself mentally. "These thoughts are inappropriate on so many levels." She rebuked herself in her mind. "Well, they may be inappropriate, but you know you love the feeling of that brush on you bare bum!" a little voice responded deep insider her with devilish laughter.

"Oh, good grief!" Hermione exclaimed, scaring herself when she realized she had said it verbally instead of mentally. "I just need to sleep." She told herself. Hermione got off the bed, changed into her pyjamas, climbed back into bed and was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.


End file.
